


Passive Resistance

by these_thousand_words



Series: Thorin and Bilbo, All Is Well [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bag End, Bottom Bilbo, Everybody Lives, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Games, Hair, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Lube, M/M, Oil, Oral Sex, PWP, Resistance, Resistance Play, Sexy Fluff, Top Thorin, happy in bag end, passive, passive play, play, retired in the shire, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_thousand_words/pseuds/these_thousand_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin like to play games together, but Thorin isn't sure about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> In a departure from my usual style, this story has more than 1000 words. I just couldn't tell it all in that many words!

"Passive," Bilbo whispered as Thorin leaned in to kiss him, then the hobbit turned back to the papers on his desk.

Thorin thought hard on the word for a moment, then he understood what Bilbo was trying to say.

"Me or you?" the dwarf asked.

Bilbo did not look up, but set his quill in the inkwell before resting his hands on his desk. "Me.”

Thorin nodded and smiled.

This had been a game they had developed back in Erebor, when life had been much more hectic and there had been great need for distraction. One of them would whisper a word to the other, and for the rest of the evening their pursuits would revolve around it. One night Thorin might whisper _aggressive_ , and for the rest of the evening Bilbo would treat him as rough as he liked. Another time, Bilbo might whisper _taste_ , and by the night's end, his mouth would be wrapped around Thorin’s cock after he had licked the sticky-sweet honey off of his thighs.

They hadn’t played in months, though, since they had come to the ease of Bag End and there was no time when lovemaking was out of the question. But then, Thorin thought, maybe that was the problem; maybe it had become too routine for the hobbit. And if Thorin was going to be honest, he had missed playing with his lover this way.

And so Thorin pulled Bilbo’s chair away from the desk, then lowered himself to a knee and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the hobbit’s neck. Bilbo was ticklish there, and he'd often had a hard time keeping a straight face when the dwarf’s beard brushed against his skin. But this time, Bilbo made no indication that he had even noticed.

Thorin kissed his neck again, then bit his skin gently and ran his tongue up to Bilbo’s ear and blew on it. This time the hobbit shuddered, but when Thorin looked at his face, there was no smile on his lips and his eyes stared blankly ahead.

"You’re not going to make this easy, are you?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo stood up silently, and Thorin rose to his feet, moving aside to allow his lover to go past. Thorin followed him out of the library and into the parlor; and there, Bilbo sat down on the sofa and picked a book up from the end-table. Thorin watched as he opened the book and his eyes started scanning a page.

The king watched him for a few moments. They had never done it this way before, and it was disconcerting to him to watch Bilbo be so nonchalant in the face of lovemaking. Still, he unfastened his own shirt and dropped it to the floor; then he smiled faintly as he saw Bilbo’s eyes flit up in his direction for a moment.

Thorin sat down beside his lover, then reached over and ran his fingers up the back of his neck as he kissed him gently on the temple. Still, there was no reaction, and so the dwarf moved his hand down the front of Bilbo's shirt, unfastening the buttons, one by one; then he slid his hand between the fabric and the hobbit’s skin. He dug his nails into Bilbo’s ribs, listening with satisfaction as the hobbit let out a little sound of surprise. But Bilbo's face remained straight and blank, and Thorin gritted his teeth.

"You sure you want to play the game this way?" he asked, slipping his hand down to the front of Bilbo’s trousers.

Bilbo gave no answer, and Thorin unlatched his buckle, then eased his hand down the front of Bilbo's trousers and took firm hold of his cock, which was already hard, despite the hobbit's apparent stoicism. The crotch of Thorin’s own trousers began to grow uncomfortably tight, and he drew his hand away from Bilbo, then unfastened his own belt and stood, stripping down completely.

The book Bilbo held was lowered a touch, then raised again; though it was shaking as the hobbit’s fingers tightened and his knuckles whitened. Thorin kneeled, then pushed the book up as he slid his hands under bilbo’s ass and jerked down on his trousers, bringing his cock into full view.

"You’re going to break sooner or later, _burglar_ ," the dwarf said, then he lowered his face and ran his tongue over Bilbo's tip. "You won’t be able to resist forever."

He opened his mouth wide and took the whole of Bilbo’s dick into his mouth, then sucked once before pulling off again and gently biting the side and end. Bilbo shuddered, and Thorin looked up at him and grinned wide; then the king took in Bilbo’s cock again, letting it fill the whole of his mouth and pressing the tip against the back of his throat.

Bilbo jumped and dropped the book on Thorin’s head; then the book fell to the floor as Thorin pulled back and sucked again. He slid his hand under Bilbo’s balls and squeezed them softly as he drew him in deeply, and the hobbit thrusted his hips up once before he seemed to remember that he was trying not to react.

Thorin pulled off, then slid his tongue down Bilbo’s shaft and back up again before taking him in deep and fast. Bilbo’s hands found their way to Thorin’s head and he yanked on his hair for a moment, then he lifted away his touch; and Thorin slid his mouth off and smiled up at him as he ran his whiskers up Bilbo’s shaft.

Bilbo was staring blankly ahead, but he was breathing hard and his jaw was tight. Thorin felt his lover’s legs shaking under his touch, and at once Bilbo rose to his feet and pulled his trousers up as he stepped around Thorin. He walked to the door that led to their bedroom, then Thorin sprung to his feet and followed behind. By the time he got to the room, Bilbo was next to the wardrobe and was reaching for the handle to open it.

Thorin came up behind him and spun him around, then pushed him against the wardrobe and kissed him hard. But Bilbo did not return the kiss, and Thorin felt heat in his chest. He pressed his body to Bilbo’s, grinding his own throbbing cock into his lover’s side. As Bilbo looked at the wall across the room, Thorin fell to his knees and pulled the front of Bilbo’s trousers down around his hips. Bilbo’s dick slid out, and Thorin licked his lips before sliding them over the tip. He breathed on him, delighting in Bilbo’s shudder, and without further hesitation, Thorin started sucking on him hard and fast once more.

The hobbit pressed his hips forward and gripped Thorin’s hair; then he relaxed his body and dropped his hands as Thorin continued to suck and bite and let his breath blow hot against him. Bilbo begin to pulse in Thorin's mouth, and the dwarf dug his fingers into his ass and pulled him closer, taking him in deeper; and Bilbo’s back arched and his hips thrust forward.

But before Thorin could finish him, Bilbo pushed him away roughly.

"This is _your_ game tonight," Thorin said, looking up at him. He kissed the dripping pre-cum off the tip of Bilbo's cock, then licked his own lips. "Are you not going to play by the rules?"

Bilbo rested his back against the wardrobe, then slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He reached over and grabbed Thorin by the hair, pulling him near and kissing him deeply. Then he slid his cheek over Thorin's whiskers and placed his mouth to the dwarf's ear.

"Resistant," he whispered.

Thorin smiled crookedly. "Me or you?"

"Me," breathed Bilbo, his lips pressed into a tight smile.

Thorin nodded as he shifted around to the bed stand and pulled the drawer open, then he took out the small vial of oil they kept inside. He poured some onto his palm and slid his hand over his own cock, lubing it up. Then he turned back to Bilbo and leaned forward, licking the tip of Bilbo's cock one more time.

Bilbo smiled wider and shut his eyes for a moment before pushing the dwarf away, then the hobbit stood on wobbly legs and pulled his trouser’s up as he started walking towards the bed. Thorin gritted his teeth again, this time with anticipation, then felt his mouth starting to water. He stood and grabbed Bilbo by the arm before he got very far. Bilbo spun and pushed him again, and Thorin seized him by the wrist, though it was hard to hold on with his hand covered with oil. The hobbit pulled away, and Thorin set the vial of oil on the floor and pushed him to his knees, then roughly pulled his lover's trouser’s off and threw them aside.

Thorin’s cock started to throb almost painfully, and he grabbed Bilbo by the back of the hair and held him in place as the hobbit began to crawl away; and though he worried that he would hurt him, both of them knew they could end this with a word. Still, that word was not spoken, and Thorin grabbed the vial of oil off the floor, then pulled back harder on his lover’s curled hair as he spread Bilbo's legs apart with his knees and poured the whole of the bottle of slick liquid between the cheeks of his ass.

Tossing the bottle to the floor, Thorin slid his thick finger into Bilbo’s hole, then pulled it out again as the hobbit tried to pull away; though Thorin knew he did not imagine it when he felt Bilbo press back against him. Thorin yanked back on his hair again.

“ _Resistant_ ,” he said, and he pulled his finger out, then pushed two back in.

Bilbo moaned, and though Thorin knew the hobbit did not want to fight it, he made a play at an effort. He writhed and wriggled and fought; and Thorin pressed his fingers into him as deep as they could go, over and over, widening him and biting down on his own lip as he readied himself.

At once, it was the dwarf king that could no longer resist, and he pulled his fingers out, then pressed the tip of his hard cock to Bilbo’s opening. He did not wait or go gently, but instead thrust into him, straight and deep, until he was fully inside. He let go of his lover’s hair and grabbed his hips with his slick hands; and though Bilbo tried to crawl off, Thorin dug his fingernails into the skin of his hips and pulled him back.

He rocked from side to side, then pushed deep into Bilbo again; and heat started to make its way down Thorin’s legs and into his feet. But Bilbo shifted and squirmed, making a play at an attempt to slither out of Thorin’s oily grip.

This was so much more a pleasure for Thorin than Bilbo's previous, maddening nonchalance. For an instant, though, he loosened his grip and the hobbit slipped out of his hold, scrambling for the bed. The sense of loss when his cock slid so suddenly out of Bilbo's ass was so shocking that for several seconds, all Thorin could do was stare at his shaking, oily hands before he managed to rise to his feet.

Bilbo was by then sitting on the mattress with his back against the headboard, and Thorin very nearly tackled him, slamming their bare bodies together and pushing Bilbo hard against the board. He spread Bilbo's legs apart and went down fast, sucking hard on his oily cock as he slid his hands under Bilbo's bare, soft ass.

He sucked harder when Bilbo began to strain against him, then drew his hands out and grabbed Bilbo's wrist as he worked his tongue up and down his pulsating cock. Thorin slid two fingers on his free hand into Bilbo's tight and hot hole, thrusting into him roughly as Bilbo panted and twitched.

Thorin took the whole of Bilbo's cock into his mouth again, and the hobbit's ass clenched and his hips pushed up, forcing himself deeper and touching the tip of his dick to the top of Thorin's throat. The dwarf pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking, just as he felt that Bilbo might be on the edge of release.

"You're supposed to be _resisting_ ," the dwarf king said.

But before Bilbo could respond, Thorin had pulled his legs up and slid his cock onto Bilbo's ass again, noting that he did not have to force it. Still, when he glared at his lover, he delighted at how Bilbo clenched ever so slightly, tightening around him. Urged on, Thorin began grinding against him, and Bilbo made a weak, false effort to resist; playing at thrashing as Thorin began to pound into him with a fervor and frenzy.

Then Bilbo lost his resolve and reached down, sliding his own hand over his cock and beginning to pump on it, squeezing and sliding. With every stroke, his hips pressed up, and soon he and Thorin were working a rhythm, and Bilbo's head was leaned forward as he tensed his stomach.

Thorin's heart was pounding hard in his ears, deafening him to most sounds his lover might have been making, but still he heard Bilbo scream out and he knew from the sound that it was not from pain. He looked down and pushed Bilbo's hand away from his hardness as he slowed his own movement, and he slid his hand around Bilbo's cock and began to rub and massage his length, determined that he would finish his lover off, himself.

Bilbo jerked and tensed with each stroke, then he made another noise and he pushed hard against Thorin as hot cum shot from his cock and across his own belly. The sticky, thick fluid pulsed a few times, flowing down over Thorin's fingers, and the dwarf lifted his hand and licked at the hobbit's cum.

The taste drove him on, and as he sucked the last bits of the salty cream off his fingertips, he pushed hard into Bilbo again. He felt his cock beginning to swell and to jerk, and a rush of pleasure spread out from his belly and down his legs, stalling his gliding in mid-thrust. He went rigid as he came, hot and hard inside his lover; and his own cum was forced out of Bilbo's hole with his last, deep push.

He fell back onto the bed, pulling out of Bilbo and making them both gasp from the sudden separation. For many seconds, he lay on his back with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath and waiting for the rush of pleasure to ebb. Then he felt Bilbo leaning forward near his feet and sliding up between his legs. The hobbit rested his head on Thorin's chest, and the dwarf ran his sticky fingers through Bilbo's sweaty hair. 

Bilbo let out a quick laugh.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"I think we might need to change the game a bit," Bilbo told him.

Thorin looked over at his lover and saw that his cheeks were flushed. "How is that?"

"I think _two_ words might work as well as one."

"What do you mean?"

Bilbo scooted up and pressed his lips to Thorin's own, then tugged playfully on the dwarf's beard. "I think we'll have to add _hair pulling_ to the list."


End file.
